Wheel hubs for motor vehicles are known to a person skilled in the art in many design variants. They are used in the motor vehicle as a connecting element between a drive shaft and a vehicle wheel for connection to the drive shaft, the wheel hub usually has a central receiving section having a plug-in toothing system, into which the free end of the drive shaft can be plugged. Holes having a screw thread are formed on a radial section of the wheel hub in order to fasten the rim of a vehicle wheel, into which holes lug bolts can be screwed with the interposition of a brake disk. In addition, wheel hubs usually have an axial section for receiving and radially centering the wheel rim and the brake disk.
It is also known that wheel hubs of this type are provided with material recesses which are not continuous, in order to reduce the masses which rotate with the vehicle wheel during operation of the vehicle, as a result of which the driving properties of the vehicle can be improved.